What's Left of Me
by lilindiangurl147
Summary: Kris finds herself broken with only one thought in mind. Junior has finally decided that it's time to move on. But when Kris finds Junior forgetting all about her, is she ready to sacrifice everything she has, including her family, to be with him?
1. After Effects

**What's Left of Me**

**By: lilindiangurl147**

**Chapter 1: After Effects**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wildfire!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥

It had been 3 weeks. **3 weeks** since Kris had spoken to Junior. She remembered the last time she talked to him. She had left him with an unanswered question. The question that changed her life forever.

This thought had been all Kris could think about day and night. She wouldn't eat, sleep, even Pablo noticed that Kris wasn't acting like herself.

After 3 weeks of hesitation, Pablo finally decided that it was time to do something. First thing in the morning, knowing that Kris would be awake, Pablo knocked at the door of Kris's trailer.

"Come in!"

"Hey Kris"

"Hey"

Trying to start a conversation, Pablo started, "Wildfire's doing better. He cut a minute off of his usual time."

"That's good."

Noticing that Kris was not as enthusiastic as she usually was, he went straight to the point, "Hey Kris, you know you could tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, you haven't been yourself for the past couple of weeks so I was just wondering –"

"Nothing's wrong, Pablo. See I'm fine." Kris cut in and gave him a smile.

"Yea, I see but… I mean… lately, your mind has been off your job and wandering somewhere else. I mean you are constantly late for work, you aren't eating, and you look like you haven't slept for days."

"It's nothing, Pablo, I just wasn't feeling that great. You know, the stress and everything."

"All right, but if anything is wrong, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Don't worry about it."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_At the Davis's_

On a luxurious bed was lying Junior Davis. Never had he suffered a worst pain than **that night**. All he was ever found doing was sleeping, eating junk food, or watching TV. Dani, had to cover for him all during this time. Plus, with Ken Davis, gone, the work pressure built up even more on her. Nowadays, she was always cranky and moody. She hated the fact that her brother didn't even care. She knew she had to do something but she didn't even know how or even why Junior was so depressed. She finally decided that it was time to talk to him and stop this madness.

All of a sudden Junior saw Dani stomp into his room, where Junior was sleeping with his boxers, and start cleaning it up. With the noise, he woke up startled.

"Hey, who told you, you could come into my room and clean my stuff?"

"You were obviously not gonna do it yourself, so I figured that I might as well do it. Since the cleaning lady is gone for a week. I cant stand to bear this mess."

"Hey, it's not your room, so you shouldn't care."

"Well, it's not just the room Junior, it's you! YOU have been such a pain in the ass! For 3 Weeks, I have been seeing you moping around this house doing nothing but stuffing you face with junk food, sleeping, and watching TV! You don't even go to see Matt anymore! What the hell is WRONG!"

"Dani, I don't feel like working or doing anything besides what I am already doing. Stop being such a brat!"

"Oh, so now I'm the brat? Who has been maintaining this household ever since your little depression? Huh? It certainly was not Dad! I don't care what you do but what you're doing right now is bringing ME down! Why won't you understand!"

"Dani, just leave me alone! I need time to think. You don't know what the hell is going on so stop bugging me!"

"Then why don't you TELL me? You know, it's gonna be SOOOO much easier if you tell me!"

"I… I… I cant."

"Well, until you decide to suck it up and tell me, I am expecting your help tomorrow at the stables."

"Fine, just go."

With that, Dani left Junior to think about things.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

**So, wat did you think? I'm gonna try to update as fast as possible but I'm on vacation right now in India. **

**But 1 thing is sure, I want least 7 reviews till next chapter. thnx**


	2. Frustration

**What's Left of Me**

**By: lilindiangurl147**

**Chapter 2: Frustration**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wildfire!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Kris's Trailer_

It had been a couple hours after hours after Pablo's confrontation when Kris decided that this wasn't working. She went up to the mirror to see how she looked. She could see her face was as white as ever and her whole face seemed dry. She put some make up on and put on a pair of jeans and a tee and went down to the Ritter house.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Meanwhile at the Ritter House_

In a small room, Matt was sitting on his bed trying to read a book. But his thoughts were always getting lost on another subject… Gillian.

_How could she?_ he thought _how could she SLEEP with Kerry? How could she do this to me? I mean after that she even LIED to me. I thought she loved me! I thought she was the one. I can't believe I fell for her lies! Well, I can't do anything about it now, so I might as well forget about her. _

Disturbing his train of thought was a knock at the door.

"Hey Matt, can I come in?"

"Yea sure, hold on."

With that, Matt straightened up his room as best as he could with before Kris came in.

"Hey"

"Hey," there was a long pause and then Kris attempted to get straight to the point, "so Matt, has Junior been around lately?"

"No, he hasn't talked to me for about 3 weeks."

"Really? Do you know if anything is wrong?"

"No, I don't. I was thinking about checking up on him today."

"Oh, well, Pablo's expecting me in like 5 minutes. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, see ya"

With that Kris came out to Wildfire's stall and started petting him. Whenever she did this, it meant that she needed to think.

_I guess he hasn't been here lately. That's good, at least he didn't see me moping around. But, if he wasn't here where could he have been. Whenever he's in town he has to come by the ranch. It's like a law between Matt and Junior. I don't think I should be worrying about this just yet. I mean I've missed so much of work already. Jean is bound to get mad at me sooner or later. I better go help Pablo._

After closing Wildfire's gate, she went to Pablo to start her day of work.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_At the Davis's_

Meanwhile, Junior was still in his boxers on his bed thinking about things.

_I don't know_ Junior thought _I mean I kow I have to help Dani with things but I don't know if I can ever forget Kris. I am sure she feels _something_ for me but… I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining things because I want this to happen. Whatever it is, I can't live like this. I'm letting Dani down when she needs. Me I need to go._

With that, Junior decided to get up, put some clothes on, and finally step out of the house and went to the farm.

_No matter what I do, I won't let my family down anymore_ he thought.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

**So how is it? Hope u liked.**

**7 reviews till next chapter. Thnx**


	3. Love and Fantasies

**Hey guyz! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long. As sum of u know, im in India 4 vacation so it's almost impossible 2 find time 2 write a nu chapter. **

**Thanx 2 all who reviewed, u guyz r the reason I write.**

**Well, here's the story:**

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_At the Davis's_

Junior was feeding the horses when he saw a bike pull up outside the stables. He quickly finished putting the feed in the feeding bin and hurried over to see who had arrived. To his surprise, it was none other than, Matt.

"Long time no see, man. How have you been?"

"Pretty cool. But Junior, I need to talk to you," He looked around and then continued, "alone."

"What about man?"

"It's something important."

"Let's go inside the house."

They then left the stables and entered the huge Davis mansion. Junior led Matt into his living room and gestured him to sit down on the couch.

"How long has it been since you came over, man?"

"I dunno, I've never really had the time. I've been so busy with the farm ever since Dad has left."

"But so much has happened since you've been gone. Kris-"

"I don't wanna talk about Kris, Matt."

"You know that we can't avoid this."

"I know but right now I just can't talk about this. I already have a lot on my mind. I just can't have another thing distracting me from my job," He paused, deciding if he should continue," It already happened once, and I saw the effects. I don't want this to EVER happen again." He almost regretted what he said.

Matt was shocked. How could Junior say this. This was **Kris** we're talking about. Kris was his reason for living because he knew that he was certainly not living for his jail-bound dad and Dani was far from his mind.

"Are you sure, Junior? I know this must be hard but I don't want you to regret anything."

"Yea, I'm sure. Right now, I am only going to pay attention to my work and nothing else. Of course I will still come over sometimes but I can't say I'm gonna as often as I used to."

With that Matt got up and told him that he would see him around and left.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_At Kris's trailer, the next day_

Kris was looking out her trailer thinking about things again when she spotted a red convertible coming in. She searched inside the car with her eyes to see whose it was.

A little while later, the car stopped in front of the Ritter house and Kris could finally see that it was Junior. Junior was looking around for something in the car and that's when Kris finally decided to talk to him after **3 weeks** of ignorance.

Kris ran as fast as she could to meet up with him. When Junior got out of the car, Kris had reached him.

"Hi." Kris said hesitantly.

"Hey."

Kris wasn't sure why he wasn't starting some kind of conversation because he always tried to start a conversation when she was there.

"Um, how have you been? We haven't talked since God knows when."

"I'm good. You?" Realizing that this conversation wasn't going to be long, he started heading for the house.

"Wait Junior, we need to talk."

"Talk about what Kris?"

"Talk about us. I was thinking-"

"Before you say anything I want to make it clear that I don't want to start a relationship. I have made that mistake once and I refuse to make it again. I have realized that relationships are made because a couple wants to reach the status of love. But from my experience, there is no love in this world. Love is only found in fantasies and can never be put into the real world. I am glad that I've learned this now for my whole life would be wasted looking for 'the one' that I would always love."

"Junior-"Kris tried to cut in with tears already spilling from her reddening eyes.

"No Kris, you should know this even better than me." He started heading once again to the Ritter house but then suddenly stopped, "You know what? I don't even feel like going to the Ritters' anymore. Cya around."

With that he turned around and left with his car.

Kris was speechless. She couldn't believe that Junior, the warm, caring, loving guy had just said this to her. She couldn't help but stand there and just cry.

What was happening and why was it happening to her!

♥♥♥♥♥♥

**How was it? I know I am evil, setting a cliffy the end.**

**Thnx 2:**

**xox junior xox****  
****wannabejockey101**

**wildfirelover06**

**love.mike.the.miz.mizanin.**

**Somerhalder'sGirl**

**nerd72494**

**xx0melanie0xx**

**abercrombiegirl786**

**CrazyBrat6677**

**muskiegurl**

**hp-Luva-2005**

**I luvd ALL of ur reviews**


	4. Sharing Secrets

**Hey guyz! I'm trying 2 update as much as I can bcuz on the 15, im gonna b on my way bac 2 nj, nd its take about 2 or 3 dayz 2 get bac. **

**Thanx 2 all who reviewed, u guyz r the reason I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wildfire**

**Well, here's the story:**

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In front of the Ritter house_

Kris was stunned at what she just heard. She still couldn't get over the fact that _Junior _said that he didn't believe in love. She couldn't understand why he said that. He said, "I have made that mistake once and I refuse to make it again." Does that mean that he trusted _her_ love?

_Oh my God_ she thought_ this is all because of me. He was hurt by me!_

Just as she was about to go back to her trailer, crying, Todd came out of the house, going to the horse stables. He spotted Kris right away and immediately went over to her.

"KRIS! Why are you crying?"

Trying to cover up her wet face she replied, "It's nothing Todd."

"Kris, no one cries for no reason. Tell me, please."

"Todd, it really isn't that big of a deal."

"Kris, you know you can trust me, right?

"Yea, but… it really isn't that big of a deal."

"Kris."

"Fine, I'll tell you! But not here, come to my trailer. But you have to promise not to tell ANYONE! Not even Matt."

"Not even Matt!"

"No, not even Matt. No one can know about this."

"Fine, I won't. Now can you please tell me?"

Kris then started to tell Todd everything that happened in the matter of minutes.

Todd was shocked. Junior was the last person who he would've thought would do this. _Everyone_ knew that Junior wanted Kris, needed Kris, and most of all, loved Kris.

"That's what happened and that's why I was crying. And the reason I don't want anyone to know is because if someone knows, they are definitely gonna go to Matt and tell him and Matt is gonna go to Junior's house and try to persuade him that he loves me. But you and I both know that the only way he's gonna realize that love exists is if he feels it himself."

"Yea, I know. But until he finds out, what are _you_ gonna do?"

"I don't' know Todd, I don't know."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In Junior's Car_

_I'm glad I finally told Kris what she needed to hear. _Junior thought _She thought that she could just play with my heart. Well, she thought wrong. Because of her I have been miserable for so long! Everything is her fault. Before she came, I was happy, making out with girls, having no hidden relationships, and best of all, I was _free._ I didn't have to worry about a girl 24.7, hell I didn't have to worry about anything at all! And from now on, that's how it's gonna be._

Just as he said this, his speed flew up in anger. Soon, he couldn't control his anger and he crashed into a tree.

If Junior was ok, no one knew.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

**I know I am evil, setting a cliffy the end. This time, least 6 reviews till nxt chapter.**

**Thnx 2:**

**xox junior xox****  
****wannabejockey101**

**wildfirelover06**

**love.mike.the.miz.mizanin.**

**Somerhalder'sGirl**

**nerd72494**

**xx0melanie0xx**

**abercrombiegirl786**

**CrazyBrat6677**

**muskiegurl**

**hp-Luva-2005**

**Glovesm**

**WiiLDFIRE87**

**I luvd ALL of ur reviews. Just hope u keep'em coming.**


	5. I Have Always Loved You

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Its just that I came bac from India and I had skewl starting RIGHT after that so I never had the time 2 actually sit down and write something. This chapter was written in proportions with TOTALLY different trains of thought. If u guyz notice ANYTHING wrong, PLEAZ REVIEW and tell me wat I did wrong. I LUV constructive criticism so I wouldn't mind a bit. Well, heres the nu chappie guyz.**

**Thanx 2 all who reviewed, u guyz r the reason I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wildfire! Its that simple.**

**Well, here's the story:**

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In Kris's Trailer_

Kris was laying down on her bed thinking about what just happened. After talking to Todd about it, she felt a bit better. But she was still deciding what she should do with her life until Junior realizes that love exists.

_Wait, maybe _I_ can convince him that love exists. _She wondered to herself_ What am I thinking? I'm the one who broke his trust in love, there's no possible way I can get him back, unless…_

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rebecca was driving her music pumped up to the max. She was coming back from work when she saw a familiar car that was crashed against a tree. She stopped immediately and got out of the car to see who it was. The first thing she did was open the door to see who the driver was. She lashed out the already broken door and found a young man about twenty-one or twenty-two sitting, face down on the steering wheel, bloody. He was unconscious. All of a sudden, Rebecca had a memory flashback. She remembered a guy in his apartment in a bath.

"Oh my God!" she gasped as old memories came back to her.

_This can't be! Junior CANNOT come back into my life after what he did to me! I just can't deal with him anymore!_

She had her mind set that she wasn't going to help him until she looked up at her face.

_This isn't right Rebecca. Just look at him, he's so helpless. _

After a few minutes of a silent quarrel _Ok, fine, I will help him but I will NOT get involved with him._ She finally decided.

She then struggled to get Junior out of the little space that existed between the seat and the driving wheel. She dragged him into the road and finally, with A LOT of effort, got Junior in the back seat of her car. Just as she placed him in the seat, Junior stirred. Rebecca stepped back, afraid that he'll wake up.

All of a sudden Rebecca spotted tears in his eyes. Junior was crying, unconsciously.

"How could you do this Kris, I love you, I have ALWAYS loved you. I loved you like I NEVER did with anyone else. How could you do this to me?" he said with the pain evident in his voice. Rebecca gasped as she heard the name of the girl that broke her heart a few months ago.

Junior fell back unconscious and Rebecca was again deciding if she should do what she was doing or not. In the end, she told herself that it was the right thing to do.

She then sat down in the driver's seat and called 9-1-1.

"Hello, I have an emergency. I found my friend on the side of the road unconscious. I am on Greentree road and I am head near hospital. Please prepare an emergency room for Ken Davis Junior. He seems critically hurt."

"Ok miss, we'll set up the emergency room. Your call is being traced so we know where you are." Answered the man on the phone.

"Ok thank you so much." With that she closed her cell phone and raced her way to the hospital."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Moments later in the hospital_

Junior was raced into the ER room as Rebecca was waiting anxiously. About a half an hour later the doctor came out and Rebecca hurried over to him.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet, but one thing I can surely say is that these 24 hours are going to be critical in his state."

Rebecca gasped in horror as the doctor went back into the room. She was panicking.

_What if Junior doesn't… _she stopped mid-sentence and started crying. Even though she told herself that she didn't hav any feelings for him at all, she finally understood that she had never stopped loving him. With this realization she thought about his family. IF he doesn't come back, how would his family and friends take it? That's when she decided to call Dani and the closest thing to a family, the Ritters.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In Matt's room_

_RRRRING RRRRRING _Matt's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Is this the Ritters?"

"Yes this Matt, who is this?"

"This is Rebecca. I have bad news. Junior was driving and he got into a crash. He's in the hospital right now in the ER. The doctor said that the next 24 hours are gonna be critical."

"Oh my God! I'll come over right now!" He quickly ended his call and called anyone who knew Junior well.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In Kris's Trailer_

_RRRRRRRING RRRRRRRRRRING_

"Hey Matt."

"Kris, Junior had an accident and he's in the hospital right now. He needs us right now."

Kris was too shocked for words.

"Kris, I know this is scary. It was for me too btu Junior needs us right now and we can't let him down. Come to the hospital, Mom and Pablo are on their way."

Kris didn't move. The call ended but the phone remained in Kris's ear. She couldn't believe it… Junior was fighting for his life right now.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Sry, another cliff. least 6 reviews till nxt chapter.**

**Thnx 2:**

**xox junior xox****  
****wannabejockey101**

**wildfirelover06**

**love.mike.the.miz.mizanin.**

**Somerhalder'sGirl**

**nerd72494**

**xx0melanie0xx**

**abercrombiegirl786**

**CrazyBrat6677**

**muskiegurl**

**hp-Luva-2005**

**Glovesm**

**WiiLDFIRE87**

**Nicole Kathrine**

**kkvetmd**

**aayers56**

**Xo Junior's Cinderella oX**

**puppylove223223**

**hulahula551**

**I luvd ALL of ur reviews. Just hope u keep'em coming.**


	6. The pain of Losing

**You guyz have NOOOOOOOOO IDEA how busy I've been. Soph year has got me down w/ 3 Honors subject (and they have to be the hardest 2).Im REALLY sry! Im gonna try to update least 1 a month. Mayb even 2 this month. D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wildfire, just this story. **

**Here's the next chapter:**

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In the hospital_

Jean, Matt, Rebecca, Pablo, Todd, Dani and even Ken Davis were at the hospital waiting for Junior. He was in the ER having a surgery. The doctor said that the accident had damaged a part of his brain and if Rebecca hadn't gotten him to the hospital, he would even be dead.

Hearing this, Kris was petrified. She started crying immediately and sat down on the chair. Matt sat next to her and tried to calm her down, even though he knew quite well that she wouldn't.

Rebecca thought it weird for her to stay but Jean and Ken Davis insisted and she stayed. This made Kris tense up even more because she never approved Junior and Rebecca's relationship.

About 3 hours later, Junior's doctor came out of the ER and Kris jumped up, along with Dani and Matt. The doctor started to explain the situation to them.

"After having been in surgery for about 3 hours, Junior is doing much better. He is fine." Hearing this, Kris was relieved, "But there is bad news. He has amnesia. Junior cannot remember anything about his life. He is not going to recognize anything or anyone." Kris felt a sharp pain in her chest. She could not believe it. Junior would not recognize her, or anybody. He would not know about their relationship. He wouldn't remember all the time they had spent together. He wouldn't remember anything about them, "Please go in one at a time to see him but I am going to warn you, he is unconscious. We don't know when he's going to wake up, but when he does, everyone has to meet him slowly, otherwise he will be overwhelmed. We have had a lot of these types of patients and 75 of them did not remember anything about their past. Right now, only his family is aloud to see him, and again, please only one at a time."

Everybody in the room was silent. Even Ken Davis didn't know what to say. After all, his only son wouldn't even recognize him. He rose up and said, "I would like to see him first." Everybody nodded and he went in.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In Junior's Hospital Room_

Ken Davis entered the room to see Junior with a bandage around his head sleeping. As soon as he saw he started crying.

"Junior, I know you can hear me. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I was not fit for the role of a father. I'm so sorry that I kept you away from your mother. Please, get better soon. I need you. I need you and Dani to be with me. You guys don't know how much I have done to keep you guys with me. I need you. Please, please, _please_ get better and come back to the house."

Saying this, he started sobbing. He felt that he couldn't take it anymore and he left the room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In the waiting room_

While Ken Davis was in the room, Dani started to cry really hard. She couldn't stop. She said she wanted to see Junior but she knew that she would cry even harder in the room. So everyone decided that the next one to go in was Rebecca, since she saved him.

Just as Ken Davis came out of the room, everyone, including Dani, stood up.

"How is he?" Asked Matt

"He definitely is not what I'm used to seeing." After saying this, everyone in the room noticed his tears. This scared Kris because she could just imagine Junior laying unconscious on the bed with his head totally bandaged up and scratches all over his face. She stopped thinking about that immediately because she could feel tears coming.

The next to go was Rebecca.

**This chapter was really one long chapter but I felt like cutting it down to 2 smaller ones.**

**Pleaz Review. THNX 4 BEING SO PATIENT ALL MY READERS! ILU**


	7. Remembering the Past

**Hey guyz, I still feel REALLY bad about not updating 4 about a year. IM SOOOOOO SRY! But here's another chapter. D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Wildfire, just this story**

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In Junior's room_

Rebecca slowly opened the door and quietly came into the room to see Junior. The second she saw him, she gasped. She couldn't believe it. This was the same Junior that she went out with. This was the same Junior that had been so silly, carefree, and nice. She started walking toward his bed and couldn't stop a tear from coming.

"Junior, I can't believe I have to see you like this." She started," It's been so long. It's been so long since... since… since you left me for Kris. She's here you know. She's waiting for you outside. I can feel her being restless for you to get better. She can't stop crying. I need you to get better. Not for me, but for all of us. You need to remember for Kris."

Just as she said this, Junior started to stir. Rebecca, on her knees looking down, now glanced up to see if Junior was waking up. She started yelling for the doctor as loud as she could.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In the waiting room_

All of a sudden there was a loud scream from Junior's room.

"That was Rebecca" Cried Matt

"We should go in! Maybe Junior is waking up!" answered Dani.

Soon, all of them appeared in Junior's room. At the first sight of Junior, Kris started choking up. She couldn't believe this was him. She couldn't help but sob. A group of doctors came in the room and everyone made way for them. Matt noticed Kris's state and went over to her. He saw that she could barely breathe.

"KRIS!" He shouted, "Oh my God, Kris is barely breathing! We need a doctor!"

Hearing this, everybody, except Ken Davis, looked over to Kris. Matt was saying the truth, Kris looked like she was about to faint.

"We need a doctor for Kris!" Called Jean, "Pablo, Matt. Get Kris on a wheelchair, me and Todd will get a doctor.

While all this was happening, Junior was gaining consciousness. Dani was still crying but now was leaning on to her dad for support while Rebecca was still next to Junior.

Junior's eyes started to open. He saw a lot of doctors around him and then he saw a blonde haired girl staring at him.

"…Rebecca?"

Rebecca was shocked. _How did he remember her? Didn't he have amnesia? How in the world could he remember her? If he should remember anybody, it should've been Kris or even his family. It should NOT be me!_

When Junior said this, Dani and Ken Davis looked at him immediately. The doctors told them to leave the room and told them that they can meet him as soon as they are sure that is capable of meeting people.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In the Kris's room_

Kris was found a doctor and he immediately took her into a room for her treatment. A half an hour later, he told the Ritters and Pablo that Kris had suffered from shock and that it would be best if she stayed away from whatever caused it. All of them knew that is was Junior that had caused Kris's shock. As the doctor said this, they all looked at Kris in pity.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Half an hour later_

Junior's doctor came out of his room and told the Dani, Ken Davie, Pablo, Jean, Matt, Rebecca, and Todd that he is alright and they could go in. He also warned them that he is not going to remember any one and they should not hold expectations. How he remembered Rebecca was puzzling even to him because with his state, he shouldn't be able to remember anyone. They all walked into Junior's room slowly. He was sitting up and trying to remember what happened.

Rebecca was the only one he noticed. He hopped out of the bed and came up to her. All of a sudden he opened his arms out wide and hugged her. Rebecca was shocked. Dani cut into the hug and said, "Hey Junior!" Junior looked puzzled.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? It's me Dani! Your sister! Don't you remember anything?!"

Everyone was quiet. Dani couldn't contain herself any longer. She ran out of the room, trying to hide her tears. Jean, Dani, Todd, Pablo, and Ken Davis went out with him. None of them knew what to say.

"Dani, the doctor told you he wouldn't be able to remember anything!" Matt said, trying to be reasonable.

"I know. It's just that he remembered Rebecca, the person who he's only known for how long… a month? We have known him for such a long time and he can't even remember us! It's just so not fair!"

"I know, but there isn't anything you could do about it."

"How are we going to get him to remember anything?"

All of a sudden, Ken Davis cut in, "We need to ask Rebecca for help"

"WHAT?!" Dani exclaimed

"You heard me, we need to ask Rebecca to stay with him. She's the only one he remembers, therefore, she is the only one he's comfortable around. We need to ask Rebecca to introduce us to him and help him remember everything about us. She's the only one who can help."

"He's right," Replied Matt, "Junior needs to be with the person he is the most comfortable with and right now she's the only person who can help him get used to things the way they were."

"So we're gonna ask her for help? Is she really gonna say yes to this all?" Asked Dani

"Only if we give her money." Said Ken Davis

"Fine, I'm gonna get Rebecca and tell her everything."

Matt went to Junior's room and asked Rebecca, who was apparently talking to Junior, to see him out in the waiting room.

"Sure"

Rebecca told Junior that she would be right back and left the room.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"We need your help" started Matt.

"For what?

"We need you to help Junior get to know us better and help him get used to the way things were again."

"But can't you do that without me? I mean you are his family and friends."

"Yea, but you're the only one that he can recognize right now, so you're the only he'll be comfortable. We need you to help us, Rebecca. Please do this for us, for him even."

"I don't know."

"How much do you want?" Cut in Ken Davis

"Mr. Davis, I don't think I can…"

"I'll give you 10K"

"Fine"

"I'll give you the check after he remembers everything and don't worry, I'm not lying because I would do almost anything for my son."

"That's fine. I'm gonna go back to Junior now."

"That's fine Rebecca, just remember, you need to help Junior remember everything!"

By the time Dani said that, Rebecca was out of the waiting room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_In Kris's room_

Kris started waking up. Her eyes fluttered and little by little, they opened.

_Where am I?_ She thought _Where is everyone? This looks like the hospital. Oh my God! This is the hospital. Where's Junior? Is he alright? I need to see him now._

She slowly got out of the bed and started walking towards the waiting room to ask where Junior was. As she got out to the waiting room, she heard Rebecca and everyone talking. She couldn't believe it, they thought that Rebecca would help Junior remember everything! _Then it really is true, Junior only remembers Rebecca. Not me, not our relationship, not even the moments we spent with each other. He only remembers Rebecca, their relationship, and the moments they spent together._ Then Kris saw Rebecca go back to Junior's room.

All of a sudden, Kris had the urge to go see Junior. So she sneaked passed everyone in the waiting room and looked into the room to see Rebecca hugging Junior. This brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't hold them back.

She leaned against the wall and slowly sat down, suddenly remembering all the good times Junior and Kris had together.

**Wow, that was pretty long than what I usually write. Hopefully, u guyz can c how much im sry 4 not updating D**

**READ & REVIEW!**

** least 5 reviews till nxt chapter D sry I kno, im evil D**


End file.
